


only you can cool my desire (oh, i'm on fire)

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Boyfriends in love, Come play, D/s undertones, Facials, Feeding Kink (kind of?!), Jarchie in the future, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Valentine's Day Fluff, domesticated babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 17:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A few years into the future, Jughead and Archie celebrate Valentine's Day morning in their little apartment in Ontario, having recently moved in together.





	only you can cool my desire (oh, i'm on fire)

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist a little Valentine's fic. I absolutely LOVE Valentine's Day, so here's my contribution, keeping it queer because #NoHetero. I'm usually a Jugpea gal but I love me some Jarchie, so here's my first Jarchie attempt. Thanks so much for reading! <3

Sunlight stretches out into their bedroom, the light dancing above his eyelids and slow roar of traffic from outside awakening Jughead lazily. He nuzzles the pillow in his grip, not ready to release it, clutching tightly and picking up the scent of lime soap and that makes him smiles indulgently, arching his back in a stretch that makes it's way down to his toes, kicking experimentally, finding only space. 

It's a little cheesy, but he already knows he's alone in the bed. Archie attaches himself to his body, a needy limpet, arms wrapped around Jug's narrow waist at all times. 

Jug doesn't mind. Archie pressed against his back is the security he never had in those free-fall years.

As he adjusts to the new day, thrown into the morning by those blasted sunny rays and the rush of cars beneath them, he rolls onto his back. He can hear Archie, clattering and clambering around their tiny kitchen, singing something. He grins to himself, scratching his neck as he starfishes across the bed. _Their_ bed.

It's curiosity that forces him up, hair askew, white vest and boxers short still on, shuffling into the kitchenette that Archie is occupying, spoon in his mouth. Jughead smiles at him, still slightly in awe, even after all these years. Archie Andrews, the most handsome fool in Riverdale, stands shirtless in their little space, plopping the spoon from his mouth into a dish and whisking whatever the milky texture must be. He catches Jughead's eyes, reaches out a hand.

"Juggie," he smiles, with his teeth, youthful and carefree, "come and taste."

Jughead does, of course, holding his lover's hand and standing close to him, close enough to admire the freckles on Archie's nose. He waits as Archie steals a large spoonful of his creation before looking at Jug mischievously.

"Close your eyes, open your mouth," he instructs. Jughead scoffs, still caught off guard by how flirtatious Archie can be, unable to resist a retort, "isn't that what I'm _always_ doing when I'm with you?"

Archie raises an eyebrow, spoonful of gloop in the air, waiting expectantly.

"You're usually kneeling," he adds naughtily, making Jughead giggle like a school girl, because, well, it's _true_.

"Do you want to kneel?" Archie asks, the tension in the air crackling, his head cocking to the side like he's just remembered something worth remembering. Jughead feels the blood rush from his brain, racing through his chest, his heart, and further down, because there's something quite delicious about the thought of it. He doesn't want to overthink - his downfall, as always -so he steadies a hand on Archie's forearm, holding softly, as he sinks down onto his knees.

"Jug," Archie says, but his voice is noticeably more hoarse, "close your eyes, baby."

Jughead licks his lips, obeys, waiting. This push and pull they've found that works for them, Archie's need to nurture something - _someone_ \- and Jug's desperation to be nurtured, to have some of that tension in his shoulders relieved a little, often bleeds out of the bedroom and into their day-to-day lives. He's contemplating it, the ease of it, when something sticky pushes at his lips. Jughead opens up, accepting, tongue moving around the sugary-sweet, gooey goodness.

"Mmm," he appraises, swallowing, "it's good."

"Yeah?" Archie asks, winding a hand into Jughead's hair, stroking through like Jughead's a beloved cat, "I'm making you muffins. Vegan, of course."

Jughead is too lost in the touches from the man standing in front of him to respond, head falling forward to mouth at Archie's boxers.

"Jug," Archie laughs, but he's easy to manage, so _physical_ , as Jughead delightfully discovered all those years before, groaning as Jughead continues his journey, feeling Archie's cock through the soft cotton. There's no fight as Jug pulls at the hem, bringing the sea-green boxers to his boyfriend's ankles, finally able to look at Archie's cock, licking a strip upwards and bringing his hand to jerk him fully hard. Archie's jelly-like, stumbling a little before steadying himself. Jughead smirks below him, neck twisting as he licks carefully at the balls hanging low, pressing his thumb into the cockhead.

"Ah, ok," Archie gasps, happily out of breath, "yeah, that's - that's it," he mutters, to no one in particular.

Jughead's glad that they live on the ninth floor, too high for anyone to see through their window, the morning sun blazing on his back as he hitches up slightly to envelop Archie's cock. He moans as he sucks down, rolling his tongue like he knows how to do, bobbing a slow, easy pace. Before Archie, he'd given some rotten blowjobs in the skanky, dark bars of the Wyrm, to guys who didn't want their dick sucked, they just wanted something warm and wet to _fuck_. Jughead has always liked it, even back then, always liked the feeling of being simultaneously in control yet at the mercy of another, but with Archie? Sex is woven into their lives and their love. It's the biggest dopamine rush in the world.

Archie's hands are roaming and curious but they're not demanding, just needing something to hold onto, to remind Jug he's never going to leave. 

Jughead slurps his way up, a big fan of pulling off and letting the pre-cum stick to his lips, eyes up, and sure enough, Archie looking down, pupils blown.

"You're hot," Archie grins, as if it just occurred to him, making Jughead laugh once more.

"Come on my face," Jughead whispers. Archie's surprised for a millisecond before not being dumb enough to turn down such a pornographic treat, hand gripped around his dick and fisting himself fast, toes curled on their tiled floor. Jughead is never afraid to look up, to make their eyes connect, but Archie's eyes dart everywhere, as if he's trying to capture all of Jughead in that one moment. He clings onto Jug's jaw, breath tight and fast as his chest heaves, and that's when Jughead closes his eyes. He offers his face to Archie, a blank canvas, lip slightly parted as he waits for the blessing - " _ah, fuck, Jug, oh!_ " - and the sticky, warm gloops of come that litter his face, a little on the cheek, some dribbles on his lips.

Archie's groaning, shaking from his orgasm, flushed and beautiful. Jughead likes to lean in, to suckle at the tip, clean him up, before chasing the come on his mouth. 

They break their silence with laughter before Archie runs the tap, grabbing a dishcloth and wiping away at the remains on his boyfriend's face.

"Come is gross," Archie informs him, carefully wiping at his cheek before offering a hand to help him back up.

"Yet you're _obsessed_ with it," Jughead teases, planting a kiss on soft lips, "now, muffins?"

Archie is dazed, all dreamy and soppy after orgasm, holding his hips in a soft grasp.

"Muffins, yeah," he agrees, eyes doing that _darting_ thing, drinking Jughead in, like he's scared he'll lose him one day.

"Hey," Jug reminds him, holding his face, stroking down his neck, "you know, I love you, Arch."

"Yeah," Archie replies, biting his lip, before giggling, "wait, you've got - "

Before Jughead knows what's happening, Archie kisses up his cheek, the last little bit of spunk licked off him. 

"Happy Valentine's, Juggie," Archie whispers, and with that, Jughead melts into their morning kiss, welcomed into the day, his freckled love all around him, as they leap into their new beginning.

**


End file.
